Awkward at Best
by rachael-ly
Summary: Vash and Gilbert have been crime fighting partners as police men for years now. When their carelessness finally got to them, Vash ends up seriously injured. While waiting in the hospital, Gilbert meets his sister and struggles to comfort her. [Human AU]


When Gilbert decided to spend his days as a police officer, he anticipated the danger that came with it. It was thrilling. The lazy nights would always be balanced out by those few, out of the blue emergencies he and his partner had to deal with. He and Vash knew how to work with a gun all too well, and the armed drug dealers they raided that night couldn't have agreed more.

The only problem was those small flukes they'd get every now and then. It must have been brought by their obnoxiousness and inability to fear death and danger, but they failed to deduce that one of the nine armed men they cornered and brought to their knees was wittier. It happened too fast, and even if their reaction time was just as good, Vash ended up getting shot on the shoulder. To make it worst, the big, bulky and surprisingly smart drug dealer that managed to steal Vash's pistol hit the blond on the head with said gun.

There was too much blood loss.

But their back up came just in time. All nine were jailed, the other one, the bastard that had to beat up his partner like that, was given 'special treatment' by the guilt and anger driven albino. It was his fault. He was careless.

Staying in the hospital was torture for Gilbert. They said they could help Vash, still. He'll be alright. He wasn't a relative, and so they called his only relative who happened to be in the city- a girl named Lilli.

Vash was his first partner, and even though they bickered and argued a lot, they had each other's backs. They were practically brothers. And although he's mentioned her sweet sister, he's never met her before. Now it was up to him to tell her what happened.

He waited eagerly outside in the waiting room where a bunch of other people were hopeless and nervous as they prayed their loved ones would recover. One was already crying her heart out, her two kids were braver and stayed silent, hugging their poor mother.

Time seemed to stop when a petite young lady appeared in Gilbert's vision. Her hair was kept short, almost like his partner in crime fighting. She had a gentle look on her face; very cute, very beautiful. Her eyes showed confusion of the place and incredible concern and worry. Yes, this was definitely his sister.

Awkwardly waving at her direction, Gilbert tried to force a comforting grin on his face. He was known for being a dorky, childish man with a cheery grin, hopefully it had the same effect this time around. Lilli- should he even dare call out to her? He was a stranger!- looked his way, blinking a couple of times at first before deciding to approach him. She walked slowly... no, not slowly. She just had small legs. Gilbert patted the seat behind him and leaned back on his seat. "Evening, I'm-"

"Brother's friend, Gilbert." She suddenly interrupted him. "He talks about you sometimes._Stay away from him_, he says. _Loud and very annoying. Too full of himself and did I mention he was annoying?_" Gilbert couldn't even speak after that... horrible first imprssion. He barely even said a sentence and she already had a sure idea of what he was like. _Damn it, Vash_! He only managed a rather loud, awkward laugh, causing a few of the people around them to briefly look at the man who dared laugh while they were worrying like crazy.

"But you seem nice." She suddenly added, probably detecting the discomfort caused by her words. "Brother is a handful, isn't he? He's hot tempered and he likes to rush things." Her tone seemed to be so casual, as if she was just talking about the weather. Gilbert expected someone different. A very shy girl who'd have stayed silent this entire time, just like all the people around them. Gilbert just nodded his head along, agreeing as he added, "Careless too, maybe that's why we're partners, we're too excited to get things done."

"And maybe it's his carelessness that brought him here." Stopping at once, Gilbert tried to deny what she had just said, but the look in her eyes told him to shut up. They were watery. But she fought them. She looked like she refused to cry. Brave. Lilli was definitely brave.

"It's okay to cry, y'know." Gilbert cleared his throat, a fist now infront of his mouth while his other hand offered her a handkerchief. "What happened there is partly my fault, we got cocky and-"

Just then, he felt himself getting pulled to the side. He tried keeping his gaze away earlier while talking, but now he was forced to look back and see her hiding her face on the side of his arm. She was softly crying, her face completely hidden from his view, but he felt his sleeve getting wet. She really did cry. And he encouraged her too! _Gilbert, what's wrong with you?!_

"I- uhh... there...there...?" Awkward at best, Gilbert tried to comfort her and patted her back. He was never good with women. Let alone crying women. Vash would kill him if he ever finds out he made her sister cry. He'll get even more mad if he found out she cried on his arm and he touched her. He'll be dead for sure.

Not long after that, he felt her release her grip on his sleeves. She was softly sobbing now, eyes wiping what's left of her tears. She still had this gentle, angel face, and it was horrible of him to think so, but the watery effect the tears brought her eyes made her look stunning. Like it urged him to stay by her side till everything that made her cry go away, and she'd thank him for it later with the kindest smile he's ever seen.

_'Gilbert, shut up. That's my sister'_. Vash's voice suddenly interrupted him. Even in his head, he was ruining his happiness. But he was right. He shouldn't be thinking about that.

"H-hey! Lilli, right? Do you... like coffee?" Again, he managed to ask it so loudly, he seemed mental. Covering it up with a short burst of laughter, Gilbert didn't wait for a response and ran out to get the promised coffee.

Lilli could only stare at him curiously as he ran off. '_He's a goofball, practically useless when you really need him!' _She couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of her brother's words about his partner. He was right about the goofball part, but he looked like he had good intentions. Lilli just leaned back on her seat and stared at her lap. He'll be disappointed once he comes back later, but she still answered, late as it may be. "I prefer tea."

* * *

**Word Coun**t: 1,177

* * *

**Note**: So this is just a tumblr post I decided to tranfer here. I quote the anon who gave me the request:

DO ME A FAVOR AND WRITE (PRUSSIA) GIL TRYING TO COMFORT (LIECHTENSTEIN) LILLI WHEN SHE STARTS CRYING

I rarely do canon-verse so I changed it a bit and coordinated with the modenworld human au rp group I was in


End file.
